Tomber pour elle
by eliloulou
Summary: Os pour le concours: Hidden Desires Contest - Quand vous êtes au fond du trou, une rencontre peut tout changer. AH


_Voici un OS que j'ai écrit pour participer au dernier concours du forum "Damn Lemon Addict"._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._

_Un grand merci à Lecholls pour son soutien, ses "pieds aux derrière" pour que j'avance et son aide._

_**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**_

_Titre de votre relation: **Tomber pour elle**_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !_

**Tomber pour elle**

Comment et pourquoi mes pas m'avaient-ils menés jusqu'ici en bordure du grand bassin de Central Park? Je ne saurais le dire. Je me souvenais simplement avoir quitté mon appartement en début d'après-midi et d'avoir erré comme une âme en peine, ce que j'étais à présent, durant une bonne partie de la journée. Nous étions au crépuscule du jour et je me promenais dans ce parc qui pourtant ne m'avait jamais attiré depuis mon arrivée à New York. Poumon de la Grosse Pomme! Tu parles! Alors que moi, j'étouffais totalement. Cette sensation de manquer d'air ne me quittait plus à présent.

J'étais arrivé dans la métropole, il y a plus de deux ans, des rêves plein la tête et pas un sou en poche. Rien d'extraordinaire. La majorité des jeunes de cette ville était comme moi. Mais j'avais un but que je n'avais eu de cesse de mener à bien depuis lors. J'avais donc quitté ma petite ville natale de Piscataway dans le New Jersey dès l'obtention de mon diplôme d'avocat en main. Mes études à Princeton m'avaient ouvert un avenir que je ne pouvais avoir en restant chez moi.

Moins d'un mois après la fin de l'année universitaire, j'avais pris le premier train en partance pour New York et j'avais emménagé avec un ami d'enfance, Edward, qui, comme moi, désirait tenter sa chance dans cette ville. Il avait choisi la finance lors de son cursus et rapidement, il avait décroché un contrat dans une grosse entreprise d'expertise fiscale. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas en reste, j'avais obtenu un poste d'assistant d'un très gros cabinet d'avocats sur Wall Street. Petit à petit, j'avais réussi à y faire ma place, prenant tous les dossiers que l'on voulait bien me confier et devenant un élément incontournable du cabinet. Maître Aro Volturi et Eleazar Denali m'appréciaient et récemment, j'avais enfin obtenu l'accord de voler de mes propres ailes. J'avais à présent mes propres affaires.

Parallèlement à ma vie professionnelle, j'avais également, grâce à mes patrons, rencontré une jeune femme adorable de prime abord. Nous nous étions fréquentés plusieurs mois avant que je me décide à lui proposer le mariage, chose qu'elle avait accepté pour mon plus grand bonheur.

De quoi, me plaignais-je?

Alors que ma vie ressemblait à ce qu'on pouvait appeler un rêve, celui-ci s'effondra tel un château de carte. D'homme heureux professionnellement et sentimentalement, j'étais passé à un homme détruit, anéanti en moins d'une semaine.

C'est ainsi que je déambulais, l'âme en peine dans Central Park (*) ressassant sans arrêt les derniers évènements de ma vie. Au détour des allées verdoyantes du parc, je me retrouvai sur un très joli petit pont surplombant un cours d'eau. Je m'arrêtai en son centre, m'appuyant à la balustrade, observant les remous de la rivière. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de personnes croisées, cet endroit était calme et seul le bruit de l'eau se faisait entendre. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirai et profitai de ce moment de quiétude avant de reprendre le chemin de la réalité et des emmerdes.

En redescendant du pont, j'hésitai un instant, ne sachant plus trop la bonne direction pour regagner la civilisation et mon appartement. Décidant de prendre sur la droite, j'avançai tranquillement avant de m'arrêter à nouveau et de regarder autour de moi. Tous les arbres étaient semblables et d'où je me trouvais, je n'apercevais aucun gratte-ciel connu me permettant de m'orienter.

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça"

Surpris, je sursautai et me retournai brusquement. Derrière moi se dressait une statue représentant le monde d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles (**). A ses côtés, s'y trouvait également le lapin blanc et un drôle de Monsieur au chapeau haut de forme. Mais le plus surprenant, était la jeune femme brune assise sur le champignon arborant un magnifique sourire.

"Pardon?"

"Je disais: tu ne devrais pas faire ça"

Sa familiarité qui, ordinairement, m'aurait irrité; chez cette fille pourtant, ne me dérangeait pas_. _Je l'observai un instant avant de répondre. Elle portait un jean simple ainsi qu'une veste de la même matière sur un t-shirt blanc. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle étudiante que j'avais croisée depuis mon arrivée.

" Et que ne dois-je pas faire?"

" Réagir comme tu le fais."

Je soulevai mes sourcils tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

"Excuse-moi, mais de quoi veux-tu parler?" répliquai-je en utilisant le tutoiement moi aussi.

Elle changea de position et laissa pendre ses jambes...ses longues jambes du champignon et s'appuya sur ses mains donnant l'impression qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de moi. Je penchai la tête attendant toujours la réponse à ma question.

"Je parle de ces pensées noires qui te trottent dans la tête et te perturbent."

" Mais...de quoi...?"

De quoi parlait-elle? Mes pensées...étaient mes pensées, à moi. D'abord, qu'est ce qu'elle savait de mes pensées? Elle se prenait pour Madame Soleil. Et puis, je n'avais pas à lui parler.

"Je sais que tu veux partir."

"Comment?"

Son rire cristallin m'enveloppa me faisant oublier mes questions une fraction de seconde. Mon regard ne la quittait pas et plongea dans le sien. Une véritable mer de chocolat.

"Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend hilare?"

"Toi!"

"Moi!" m'écriai-je en faisant mine de paraître offusqué.

"C'est marrant! Dans tes yeux, je vois passer toutes tes questions, toutes tes pensées...et ça défile!" répondit-elle en continuant de rire.

"Très heureux de savoir que je t'amuse."

Il y avait plusieurs jours que je me renfermais sur moi-même, à tel point que même Edward, mon meilleur ami, n'arrivait pas à tirer plus de deux mots hors de ma bouche alors qu'ici, j'avais un semblant de conversation avec une parfaite inconnue. Malgré que ma raison me disait de m'éloigner d'elle, je n'en avais aucune envie. Elle mettait du baume sur mon coeur meurtri.

"Tu es fâché?"

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas" la rassurai-je en venant m'appuyer contre la statue pour me rapprocher d'elle. "Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu voulais dire quand je suis arrivé?"

" Je pense que tu ne devrais pas laisser tes idées noires et tes vilaines pensées te rendre si triste."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis actuellement! Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas"m'énervai-je.

"Mais c'est dommage. La vie est si belle, pourquoi se la gâcher par tant de noirceur?"

"Tu aimes philosopher sur la vie ou quoi? Tu es bien trop jeune pour connaître quoi que ce soit aux soucis de la vie. Et puis, tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que de traîner ici? Pas de cours à réviser?"

"Tu n'aimes pas que l'on te contrarie."

"Ca suffit, changeons de sujet. Mes soucis ne te regardent pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors, que fais-tu ici?"

"Je m'ennuyais"

"Ah, je vois. Donc tu t'es dit que venir ennuyer les pauvres promeneurs comme moi te ferait passer le temps".

Je devenais agressif. Je m'en rendais compte mais je ne supportais pas qu'on s'immisce dans ma vie et encore moins dans mes sombres pensées et cette fille donnait l'impression d'y avoir un accès VIP qui me perturbait. Afin d'éviter de passer ma mauvaise humeur sur elle, je lui tournai le dos, scrutant le parc.

"Regarde devant toi et non le passé, Jasper"

Comment pouvait-elle connaître mon nom? C'était impossible. Nous ne nous connaissions pas, j'en étais certain. D'abord, je n'étais jamais venu dans Central Park et elle ne devait pas fréquenter le genre de soirées auxquelles j'étais habitué d'assister avec Maria. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant ce jour.

"Mais comment..."

Mes paroles s'évanouirent dans le vent de septembre car lorsque je fis volte-face, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Alice mais la jeune fille avait disparu. Je tournai autour de la statue cherchant après elle.

"Mais où te caches-tu?" appelai-je en agrandissant le cercle de mes recherches. Rien. Envolée.

"Waw, quelle rapidité!"

Ne la trouvant nulle part, j'avançai sur le chemin en regardant autour de moi, espérant l'apercevoir. Mais aucune trace de cette jeune femme, toute de jean vêtue avec une magnifique chevelure brune. Par-dessus la cime des arbres, j'aperçus les tours très reconnaissables du San Remo Appartements dans l'Upper West Side. Je me dirigeai donc vers ce point que j'avais tant cherché avant ma rencontre inattendue. Mon appartement n'était qu'à quelques rues du parc et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour m'y rendre. Passant devant les boites aux lettres, je relevai le courrier qui s'y trouvait avant de grimper au second étage par les escaliers. En pénétrant dans le loft, j'entendis Edward qui devait certainement être au téléphone avec sa dulcinée. Rituel du soir, bonsoir!

" Je te rappelle ma puce...Oui moi aussi...je t'embrasse...oui, je n'oublie pas...oui...bonne soirée..."

"Soir."

"Bonsoir, Jasper."

"T'étais pas obligé de couper ta communication" déclarai-je en entrant dans la cuisine. Dans le frigo, j'attrapai le jus d'orange et bus plusieurs gorgées à même la boite.

"Prends un verre" râla Edward comme à chaque fois.

Je replaçai la boite à sa place avant de revenir dans le séjour. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, je repensai à ma promenade mais surtout à cette surprenante rencontre ce qui me fit sourire. Et dire que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

"C'est quoi ce bête sourire?"

" Rien. Je pensais à quelque chose. Au fait, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un bout dehors et peut-être se boire quelques bières?" proposai-je.

"T'es sérieux là?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

Edward écarquilla les yeux mais ne prononça aucun mot avant de s'esclaffer. Décidément, c'était mon jour clownesque dirait-on.

" Jazz, ça fait des jours que tu t'enfermes, que tu ne me parles pas, que tu déprimes au possible et subitement, tu veux sortir? Désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre."

"Oh mon pauvre chou, je t'ai délaissé. Je suis désolé" déclamai-je en venant m'installer près de lui sur le divan et faisant mine de le serrer dans mes bras. Évidemment, cette seconde partie fut plus périlleuse car mon ami se mit à gigoter tout en riant.

"Arrête, je suis déjà pris"

"Oh zut. Tu me fends le coeur"

Nos regards se croisèrent et, ensemble, nous éclatâmes de rire en nous affalant dans le divan. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un siècle que nous n'avions pas ri ainsi tous les deux. Un comble pour deux fêtards comme nous.

"Tu veux vraiment sortir?"

"Ouais. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec mon ami. Je regrette mon attitude de ces derniers jours."

"Waw, fais-moi plaisir: va te promener plus souvent pour réfléchir!"

"C'est bien mon intention. Alors, on y va?"

"Oui et de suite avant que tu ne changes d'avis et retombes dans ta déprime" ajouta Edward en se levant d'un bond. Il me tendit la main que je saisis pour me mettre debout. Je le regardai s'affairer dans l'appartement, cherchant ses chaussures et sa veste. Malgré tout ce que je venais de lui faire vivre en peu de temps, il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur et restait mon ami.

En l'attendant, l'image de cette jeune femme revint titiller mon esprit ainsi que ses paroles. Il était vrai que je venais de passer de durs moments et que ma belle vie venait de se fracasser la gueule royalement mais cela ne signifiait en rien qu'elle était terminée. J'allais avoir du mal à sortir de mes soucis mais je devais avancer et garder à l'esprit que ressasser ces idées noires ne m'aiderait pas. Et mes premiers pas commençaient maintenant, avec Edward, en reprenant mes anciennes habitudes.

xXxXx

Huit jours! Huit longs et pénibles jours depuis ma rencontre fortuite à Central Park et ma sortie avec Edward. Huit jours à tenter d'avancer comme je l'avais décidé et à reconstruire une vie. J'oscillais entre l'envie de rentrer à Piscataway pour entrer dans le moule dont rêvaient mes parents et celle de repartir de zéro ici. J'avais un mal fou à me décider et à prendre la bonne décision.

Afin de réfléchir sereinement à la question, j'avais pris l'habitude d'aller faire du jogging ou simplement marcher dans Central Park. Ce moment de calme et de détente m'apportait souvent les réponses que je cherchais sauf aujourd'hui où ce choix me tiraillait. Au détour d'un chemin, je vis apparaître Alice. Mais l'Alice de pierre. Au fond de moi, j'avais espéré que ma mystérieuse inconnue serait là, à m'attendre. Mais fallait pas rêver. Le sort s'acharnait contre moi ces derniers temps alors pourquoi remettrait-il cette fille sur ma route? Je soupirai en haussant les épaules. Pathétique, je sais.

"Bonjour"

Je pivotai sur moi-même tellement vite que je crus m'étaler en perdant l'équilibre. A la même place que la semaine dernière était assise la petite brunette. Elle n'y était pas trente secondes plus tôt. Elle devait être cachée derrière un buisson sinon, comment aurait-elle fait pour arriver si vite? J'étais trop focalisé sur la statue.

"Bonjour Alice."

"Alice?"

" Oui, Alice" répondis-je en pointant du menton la représentation de bronze du personnage de Lewis Caroll. Elle suivit mon geste en souriant.

"Mais je ne m'appelle pas Alice."

"Non? Mais tu es partie si vite la dernière fois, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander ton nom."

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, je me souvins que la semaine dernière, elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Pourtant, je ne lui avais pas dit non plus.

"Vas-tu me le dire aujourd'hui car tu as un net avantage sur moi. Tu connais le mien."

Elle me regarda longuement comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait me dire.

"Bella."

"Bella? Ca te va à merveille."

"Oh, je vois que ton état d'esprit s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois."

"Et je suppose que tu vois toujours cela dans mes yeux?"

"Dans tes yeux mais pas seulement. Tu dégages moins de tension et de tristesse. C'est bien."

"Je dois reconnaître que les quelques mots que nous avons échangé la semaine dernière m'ont secoué et fait énormément de bien."

"Tu m'en vois ravie."

Le silence s'installa entre-nous mais au lieu d'être pesant et désagréable, il apportait une sérénité que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Du coin de l'oeil, je la surveillais, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue et risquer qu'elle ne disparaisse sans crier gare.

"Et si nous marchions un peu? A moins que tu ne sois liée à Alice..." plaisantai-je.

"Oui, si tu veux" accepta-t-elle en riant. J'aimais beaucoup le son doux et mélodieux de son rire. Je lui tendis la main qu'elle saisit sans hésiter pour l'aider à descendre de son perchoir. Sa peau était douce et chaude au creux de la mienne et je mis plus de temps que nécessaire à la lâcher. Nous avancions côte à côte au hasard mais toujours en silence. Les rayons du soleil passant au travers de la végétation donnaient à sa chevelure des reflets dorées.

"Vas-tu me dire comment tu connais mon prénom?" demandai-je subitement la prenant au dépourvu. Elle stoppa sa marche pour me regarder. Chaque regard me donnait l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était assez déstabilisant.

"Ce parc est vraiment magnifique" changea-t-elle de sujet. Je m'amusais à la manière qu'elle avait de sourire quand elle refusait délibérément de répondre à mes questions. Mademoiselle Bella avait donc des secrets...mais j'avais tout mon temps pour les découvrir. Car subitement, je sus que mon choix était fait. J'allais rester à New York. J'allais continuer à vivre avec Edward. J'allais prouver que j'étais le meilleur avocat sur le marché. J'allais panser mon coeur meurtri et surtout, oh oui, surtout j'allais prendre le temps de découvrir ma mystérieuse brunette.

"Oui très beau. Comme toi."

Bella, toujours souriante, agrippa ma main et me tira vers le pont "Lake". (***)

"Viens, au lieu de dire des bêtises."

"Ce ne sont pas des bêtises."

Arrivé au centre du pont, elle s'y accouda, regardant le mouvement de l'eau alors que moi je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux.

"Tu devrais arrêter de te poser autant de questions. Par contre, je suis heureuse de voir que tes idées noires t'ont définitivement quitté."

"Comment es-tu si sûre que je n'en ai plus?"

"Ca se voit. Tu es prêt de nouveau à te battre et avancer dans la vie."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'avoue aussi que notre rencontre de la semaine dernière y a bien contribué."

Bella pivota sur elle-même et s'adossa à la rambarde.

"Je n'y suis pour rien. Toi seul est maître de ta vie et de tes choix."

"Pourtant, tu m'as ouvert les yeux."

"Non, tu te trompes. Tu avais déjà en toi tes choix. Ils étaient simplement bloqués."

"Alors, disons que tu m'as aidé à les débloquer."

Elle secoua la tête voyant que je ne voulais pas concéder ce fait et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Lorsque notre calme fut revenu, elle s'écarta du bord et s'éloigna légèrement.

"Je dois partir."

"Non, pas déjà?"

"Si...il est tard et je ne devrais déjà pas être ici de toute façon."

Elle avança pour quitter le pont mais je m'élançai à sa suite et la retins par le bras.

"Mais...on va se revoir?"

"Jasper..."

"Je veux te revoir. Je te dois beaucoup."

"Non, tu ne me dois rien. Absolument rien, au contraire."

"Bella, arrête et regarde-moi."

J'attendis qu'elle daigne se retourner avant de continuer. Son visage, souriant jusqu'à présent, était grave et sérieux. Ses magnifiques yeux brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle. Ma main se leva et du bout des doigts, je caressai sa joue. J'aurais juré qu'elle avait lové sa tête contre ma main mais elle se recula rapidement. Bella dégagea son poignet de ma prise et s'éloigna.

"Attends. Ne pars pas."

Mais la distance entre-nous s'agrandissait et quand enfin mon cerveau accepta de réagir et d'envoyer mon corps à sa suite, elle disparaissait au coin du chemin menant vers Alice et le lapin blanc. En quelques enjambées, j'atteignis le pied de la statue, qui je m'en doutais avant même d'y arriver, était désert.

"Bella" criai-je en tournant sur moi-même.

Seul le gazouillis des oiseaux me répondit. En désespoir de cause, je parlai à la statue de bronze.

"Je viendrai chaque jour. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour avoir la chance de te revoir. Et cette fois-là, je compte bien passer des heures entières en ta compagnie."

Seul le chant d'un geai bleu me répondit. Merci à mon père, passionné de nature, pour m'avoir appris dans mon enfance à différencier les différents oiseaux. Je repris le chemin de l'appartement sous le ciel rougeâtre de cette fin de journée de septembre. Lançant un dernier regard vers Alice qui allait devenir ma nouvelle compagne du soir.

xXxXx

Septembre avait laissé sa place à octobre et les arbres avaient revêtu leurs tenues flamboyantes d'automne. Les allées du parc, quoique toujours fréquentées, se vidaient progressivement de ses promeneurs. Depuis le nombre de jours où je venais inlassablement arpenter les chemins sinueux de Central Park, je commençais à connaître certaines personnes. A l'entrée du parc côté Upper West Side,un jeune homme jouant de la guitare accueillait les visiteurs. Chaque jour, je l'écoutais quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans le parc. Il reprenait principalement d'anciens standards. Au détour des allées, je croisais un balayeur, des enfants avec leur nourrice, des hommes lisant leurs journaux. J'étais devenu un habitué. Au pied des escaliers de style Français, une vieille dame était assise, tous les jours, sur le même banc. Elle était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau gris et portait un chapeau qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle venait nourrir les pigeons qui la reconnaissaient. Dès qu'elle prenait place sur ce banc, tout un escadron de volatiles gris venait à ses pieds. De son grand sac, elle sortait inlassablement la même boite de graine. La vieille dame restait souvent une heure entourée des pigeons avant de se lever et de s'éloigner sans avoir jamais adressé la parole à quiconque. Elle vivait dans son monde, occultant ce qui l'entourait. Chaque jour, je la saluais et chaque jour, seuls les petits cris des pigeons me répondaient. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, passant mon chemin. Aujourd'hui, elle était assise au même endroit, nourrissant ses protégés, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait. Eternel recommencement.

"Bonjour"

Contre toute attente, la vieille dame me répondit d'une voix rocailleuse.

"Bonjour, jeune homme"

Surpris, je me m'arrêtai pour la regarder. Elle avait levé son visage et m'observait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je me rapprochai d'elle lentement afin d'éviter d'effrayer les pigeons.

"Ils apprécient vos visites" déclarai-je en montrant l'attroupement à ses pieds.

"Oh oui. Nous recherchons tous de la compagnies. Et vous, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchez depuis plusieurs semaines?"

J'écarquillai les yeux, étonné qu'elle ait compris le but de mes promenades.

"Comment savez vous que je cherche quelque chose?"

"Je ne dirais pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un."

Cette vieille dame, qui jusqu'à ce jour avait donné l'impression de vivre pour elle-même, s'avérait plus observatrice que ce que je pensais.

"Mais j'ai bien l'impression que j'attends pour rien" répondis-je.

"Jeune homme! Dans la vie, il ne faut pas baisser si vite les bras. Il faut savoir attendre et mériter ce que la vie nous donne"

"Certainement mais pour une fois, je pense vraiment qu'après autant de jours, voir de semaines, il n'y ait plus d'espoir."

"Il y a toujours de l'espoir."

Ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre, elle avait déjà reporté son attention vers les pigeons et discutait avec eux, m'ignorant totalement. J'haussai les épaule en soupirant et repris ma promenade au hasard.

"Au revoir" tentai-je malgré tout mais le silence et gazouillis des volatiles me répondirent.

Une fois de plus, je pris le chemin vers les tours du San Remo appartement que j'apercevais au loin sans avoir eu la chance de revoir Bella. Plus le temps passait et plus je commençais à me demander si je ne l'avais pas imaginée. Après tout, vu l'état second dans lequel j'étais à cette époque, rien d'étonnant. J'étais quasiment dans la lune en permanence à me morfondre sur ma situation. Mon subconscient avait certainement dû me jouer un sale tour. Décidant que c'était ma dernière visite dans Central Park, je me dirigeai vers la terrasse Bethesda, superbe esplanade très fréquentée du parc avec, en son centre, un plan d'eau et une fontaine. L'Ange des Eaux (The Angel of the water ****) m'attirait depuis la première fois où je l'avais vue. Je m'assis sur le bord du plan d'eau, déçu de repartir une fois de plus bredouille. Je repensai aux semaines écoulées et au chemin parcouru depuis ma rencontre avec Bella. J'avais avancé et remonté la pente glissante sur laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais même ressorti la tête haute de toutes ces épreuves grâce, en grande partie, au soutien et à l'aide d'Edward et de sa copine. Et pourtant, malgré leur présence, je n'arrivais pas à être pleinement heureux. Quelqu'un frôla mon épaule et je reculai afin de faire un peu de place. C'est fou. Il y avait pourtant assez d'espace sans venir empiéter sur le mien. Mais ladite personne insista et frappa légèrement sur mon épaule. D'un mouvement vif, je pivotai sur moi-même au risque de basculer dans le plan d'eau.

"Bella!"

Elle n'était donc pas un rêve, le fruit de mon imagination. Je me levai d'un bond et sans réfléchir, je la serrai dans mes bras. Sa présence me faisait ressentir encore plus ces longues semaines sans pouvoir la voir. Je la relâchai, un peu mal à l'aise. Nous n'avions jusqu'à présent jamais eu de contact et je ne désirais pas l'effrayer. Mais son sourire me rassura instantanément.

"Tu es là!"

"Oui, on dirait bien" répondit-elle en émettant son petit rire si caractéristique mais qui m'avait tant manqué.

"On marche?" proposai-je en lui tendant la main. J'attendis qu'elle prenne la décision, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Mais son visage ne reflétait aucune crainte ou appréhension. Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et la serra légèrement comme pour me donner le signal. Nous avancions au hasard, slalomant parmi la foule.

"Où avais-tu disparu?"

"Tu sembles plus détendu et serein que lors de notre dernière rencontre ..." éluda-t-elle. Je décidai de laisser tomber pour l'instant, ne voulant pas la voir s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais je comptais bien en apprendre plus sur elle avant la fin de la soirée.

"J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils. Je me suis repris en main, j'ai avancé et résolu mes soucis."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui vraiment. Quand je t'ai rencontrée, je sortais d'une pénible affaire. Le cabinet d'avocats pour lequel je travaillais, afin de camoufler pas mal de malversations, s'était arrangé pour me mettre tout sur le dos. J'ai tenté de m'en sortir mais ils étaient riches, reconnus dans la profession et avaient un poids que, malheureusement, je n'avais pas. J'étais enlisé dans cette situation sans voir aucune issue. Et si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée ce premier soir, je pense que je ne serais plus là actuellement."

"C'est ce que j'avais compris" soupira-t-elle.

"Mais tu veillais" répondis-je en la regardant. Je levai nos mains jointes et je m'enhardi en déposant un baiser sur ses doigts.

"Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir?"

"Grâce à toi!"

"Non, Jasper. Je n'y suis pour rien, je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Ok, mais sans toi, jamais je n'aurais réalisé que je faisais une erreur et que je devais me battre plutôt que de me laisser écraser comme je les laissais faire."

"Admettons. Donc tes ennuis sont terminés?"

"Oui. J'ai dû batailler pour y arriver et heureusement que j'ai pu compter sur le soutien et l'aide d'Edward. Mais j'ai été réhabilité au sein de la profession, mes anciens employeurs ont eu pas mal de comptes à rendre tant à la justice qu'au fisc. Et j'ai même obtenu un dédommagement assez conséquent. Cette somme et tout le bruit que cette affaire a engendré m'a permis de me faire connaître. Peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons mais les gens ont compris quel homme et surtout quel avocat j'étais. Je me suis installé à mon compte et j'avoue m'en sortir pas trop mal."

"J'en suis très heureuse pour toi. Et niveau … coeur?"

"Hum. Mon coeur?"

"Oui! Tu avais aussi une petite amie à l'époque."

"Oh, Maria"

Voilà bien un sujet que je n'avais pas envie d'aborder avec Bella surtout qu'elle n'étais pas sensée savoir pour mon ex-fiancée. Mais c'était elle qui menait la conversation à sa guise. Et puis, nous parlions de mon coeur, c'était peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais de lui en parler ouvertement. Nous nous étions arrêter pour discuter à l'entrée du parc et Bella m'observait, attendant ma réponse.

"Maria a tenté de revenir lorsque j'ai démarré mon cabinet et surtout qu'elle a appris que j'avais à nouveau assez de moyens pour mener la vie d'avant."

"Et?"

"Et rien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fiancée qui reste avec moi uniquement pour mon statut social et l'état de mon compte en banque. Et en plus, toute cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux. Je n'avais pas de réels sentiments pour elle. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Tout à fait" déclarai-je, plongeant mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux marrons.

Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je levai la main et passai l'index sur sa bouche afin de dégager sa peau de ses dents. A mon contact, elle tressaillit légèrement. De froid? De peur? D'anticipation? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais ce mouvement me poussa en avant. Ma main caressa sa joue et je m'approchai lentement d'elle, lui laissant l'opportunité de s'éloigner, de me repousser et même de disparaître comme elle avait le don de le faire. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était figée. Je sentais sa respiration haletante sur ma peau. M'approchant de plus en plus, nos lèvres se frôlèrent, se caressèrent. Bella n'avait pas bougé. Je reculai légèrement la tête, replongeant mes yeux dans les siens cherchant un signe de colère, de refus, d'acceptation. Mais je n'arrivai pas à déterminer ses sentiments. Son regard brillait en me regardant.

"Bella?"

"Hum... Encore!"

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je l'enlaçai et la rapprochai de moi afin de sentir son corps contre le mien. Ses bras entourèrent mon cou et cette fois-ci, lorsque nos bouches se rencontrèrent, Bella ne resta pas figée. Nos lèvres se mouvèrent ensemble, se découvrant, se rassasiant les unes des autres. Je sentis ses doigts plonger dans ma chevelure.

Subitement, un bruit sourd retentit. Le ciel s'était couvert rapidement sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le tonnerre résonna à nouveau et une pluie glaciale s'abattit sur nous. Bella s'écarta aussitôt de moi, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

"Viens!"

Je lui pris la main et voulus la tirer à ma suite afin d'aller nous abriter mais Bella résista, toujours le nez vers les nuages.

"Bella, allons nous mettre à l'abri!"

Elle sembla enfin m'entendre car elle reporta son attention sur moi puis sur nos mains jointes. Ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat que j'avais aperçu quelques minutes avant et elle semblait indécise. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sublime sourire qui chassa tous mes doutes. Je me mis à courir, entraînant Bella derrière moi vers le Time Warner Center, le centre commercial le plus proche de nous. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à chercher refuge au rez-de-chaussée de ce complexe et nous eurent quelques difficultés à pénétrer dedans.

"Tu n'as pas faim?"

"Oh! Je n'y pensais pas."

"Où veux-tu aller? Il y a pas mal de restaurants dans le centre et..."

"J'aimerais..."

"Français, chinois, gastronomique..."

"Oh non. Ce que j'aimerais surtout, c'est un hamburger"

"Tu plaisantes?" m'offusquai-je.

Je lui offrais tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer et elle, elle désirait un fast food. Ce n'était pas Maria qui m'aurait demandé cela. Et, même moi, je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans ce genre d'établissement depuis un long moment. Une éternité. Mais si Bella voulait y aller, c'était bon pour moi. Edward allait me charrier durant des jours s'il l'apprenait. Moi qui avait toujours critiqué ce style de malbouffe. Bella hocha positivement de la tête pour bien confirmer qu'elle voulait vraiment se rendre dans un Mc Donald's.

"Ok. Alors en avant pour ce dîner quatre étoiles" plaisantai-je.

L'orage grondait toujours dehors, obligeant les New Yorkais à trouver refuge au centre commercial. Cet afflux de monde ne nous aida pas pour nous trouver un coin tranquille. Un réel plaisir se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'elle dégustait son hamburger et ses frites. Elle croquait dans son pain comme si elle les découvrait pour la première fois. J'avais tenté de lancer la conversation sur sa vie, ses goûts, ses envies mais à chaque tentative, elle réussissait à me retourner les questions. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de notre repas, je lui avais raconté pratiquement toute ma vie. J'avais parlé de Piscataway, de mes parents, de ma soeur Rosalie, lui avouant combien elle me manquait, de mon amitié avec Edward. Et sur elle, rien.

Nous sortîmes du fast food et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. L'orage s'était éloigné et nous décidâmes de sortir afin de profiter encore un peu de la soirée. Je n'osais pas lui poser trop de questions ou essayer de savoir où elle habitait. J'avais l'impression que si je la poussais de trop, elle disparaîtrait une nouvelle fois. Main dans la main, nous déambulions dans les rues de moins en moins bondées de la ville tandis que Bella continuait de m'interroger. Involontairement, enfin un peu, nous nous retrouvâmes au coin de ma rue.

"Tu habites de quel côté?" m'aventurai-je à demander.

"Oh...par là" répondit-elle en faisant un vague signe de la main.

"Je vais te ramener. On peut y aller à pied ou est-ce préférable de prendre un taxi?"

"Jasper, ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"J'y tiens. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule dans la ville à cette heure tardive."

"De toute façon, je ne veux pas rentrer"

"Et moi, je ne suis pas pressé de te voir partir non plus" répliquai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Nous étions au milieu du trottoir et les passants devaient s'écarter pour ne pas nous foncer dedans. Leurs protestations ne m'empêchèrent pas de l'embrasser. Bella s'accrocha à moi et je compris que je n'avais pas _du tout _envie qu'elle parte. J'approfondis notre baiser, me déconnectant complètement de la réalité, mon esprit uniquement concentré sur Bella, sur nous. Alors que j'étais dans ma bulle, l'orage réapparut subitement et nous inonda d'une pluie drue et froide. Surpris, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre et à nouveau, nous reprîmes la course pour nous chercher un abri. Celui-ci fut rapidement trouvé car nous étions à deux pas de mon appartement. Nous montâmes par les escaliers afin de nous mettre rapidement au sec et au chaud. Nous étions complètement trempés. Edward passait la soirée avec Tanya, de cette manière nous serions tranquilles. Je conduisis Bella au salon avant de m'éclipser pour aller nous chercher des serviettes pour nous sécher. Lorsque je la rejoignis dans le séjour, Bella riait.

"Tu trouves ça drôle d'être douchée deux fois de suite?"

"Ce n'est pas l'orage qui me fait rire mais ...non, ne fais pas attention"

"Tiens!"

Je lui tendis une serviette qu'elle s'empressa d'utiliser pour frictionner ses longs cheveux. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Même maintenant, complètement mouillée, les cheveux en bataille, aucune autre ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle.

"Tu...tu devrais retirer tes vêtements pour ne pas refroidir. Je t'ai apporté un bas de jogging et un tee shirt. Je ferai sécher tes affaires."

Bella me regardait mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour obtempérer. Elle ne désirait certainement pas se dévêtir devant moi.

"Je vais aussi aller enfiler d'autre vêtements. Fais à ton aise."

"D'accord."

Je la laissai seule et regagnai ma chambre pour passer des habits secs et lui laisser le temps de se changer. Au dehors, l'orage grondait toujours. C'était plutôt exceptionnel à cette époque de l'année. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Bella avait enfilé le tee shirt bleu que je lui avais passé. Celui-ci lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, ne cachant rien de ses longues jambes. Bella se tenait debout devant la porte fenêtre du balcon, son visage illuminé par les éclairs qui embrasaient le ciel. Le bas de jogging traînait sur le divan. Je déglutis avant de m'approcher d'elle. Je me positionnai dans son dos, passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

"Tu n'as pas froid?"

"Non, plus maintenant" me répondit-elle en basculant sa tête vers moi.

Nous restâmes silencieux un certain temps, contemplant la vue. Je voulais profiter au maximum de ce moment de plénitude. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, j'embrassai son épaule, remontant lentement mes lèvres sur son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Bella pencha la tête me facilitant l'accès à son cou et soupira de bien-être. Ma bouche ne quitta pas sa peau douce et chaude tandis que ma main droite caressait son ventre remontant lentement, très lentement vers sa poitrine. Je m'arrêtai un moment, sous son sein, cherchant toujours un signe de protestation. Face à son silence, je recommençai mes caresses et empaumai son sein droit . Je fus surpris de le sentir dénudé complètement mais je repris prestement mes mouvements, cajolant l'un puis l'autre avec adoration. Sa poitrine était menue mais ferme sous ma main. Son téton réagit à mon toucher et je ne pus réprimer le petit sourire de satisfaction naissant sur mes lèvres, tout en dévorant toujours sa nuque. Du bout des dents, je mordillai son lobe pendant que mon bras gauche, toujours sur son ventre, la rapprochait encore plus de moi, la poussant contre mon érection qui demandait un peu d'attention. Je descendis la main, effleurant sa hanche, sa cuisse avant de soulever le tee shirt afin de m'aventurer vers ses contrées intimes. Bella émit un petit cri mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, au contraire, elle poussa son bassin permettant à mes doigts de trouver le chemin de son sexe. Celui-ci était chaud et l'humidité déjà bien présente. De l'index, j'écartai ses lèvres intimes afin d'entrer un doigt en elle, rapidement suivi d'un second. Bella gémissait de plus en plus et se tortillait. Je la sentais déjà proche et mon pouce trouva sa place sur son petit bouton. Je dessinais de petits cercles sans cesser mes mouvements de va-et-vient dans son antre. Très vite, sa respiration devint laborieuse et ses cris de plaisir emplirent la pièce. J'accélérai mes mouvements tout en alternant mes baisers et mes coups de dents sur son lobe d'oreille. Ses parois se contractèrent et, dans un cri, elle explosa sur mes doigts. Tout son corps trembla et je dus la soutenir quand je sentis ses genoux la lâcher. Lorsque l'orgasme de Bella s'estompa, je retirai mes doigts et pivotai afin de lui faire face. Je la pressai contre mon torse et posai aussitôt ma bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant passionnément.

"J'ai envie de toi, Bella." murmurai-je contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre possession d'elles.

Elle répondait à mes baisers avec autant de fougue et je pressentais que j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté à m'arrêter si jamais elle ne désirait pas poursuivre plus loin. Je la sentis s'écarter de moi mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour chuchoter.

"Moi aussi, Jasper. J'ai envie de toi...tellement."

Voilà bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas me dire deux fois. Ma libido n'attendait même que ça. Je glissai mon bras sous ses genoux et la soulevai dans mes bras telle une héroïne de film romantique que je détestais devoir regarder avec Maria. Pourtant, à ce moment, je me voyais bien dans ce rôle niais de l'amoureux transi. C'est presque en courant que je l'emmenai vers ma chambre au bout du couloir. Arrivé au pied du lit, je la posai à terre sans quitter ses lèvres. Mes mains reprirent leur exploration de son corps et s'insinuèrent sous le tee shirt que je fis passer par dessus sa tête. J'en profitai pour découvrir pour la première fois son corps sublime. Aux rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues, je devinai que mon observation la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Tu es...magnifique. Jamais ton nom ne t'a aussi bien correspondu."

Bella enfuit son visage dans mon torse en riant nerveusement. Puis, elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur mes pectoraux, déclenchant un frisson le long de mon échine. Je déglutis.

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu trop habillé par rapport à moi?" demanda-t-elle en s'attaquant aux boutons de ma chemise.

Elle les défit un par un, lentement, puis s'acharna sur ceux des poignets. J'avais voulu accélérer le mouvement après le deuxième bouton mais Bella m'avait gentiment donné une tape sur les doigts. Elle finit par plonger ses mains sous celle-ci et la fit glisser sur mes épaules puis mes bras avant de lui faire terminer sa couses au sol. La température de la chambre me sembla subitement avoir augmenté de plusieurs degrés lorsque je sentis ses doigts s'arrêter sur la fermeture de mon jean. Le bouton était déjà détaché, vieille habitude lorsque je restais chez moi. Bella ancra son regard au mien pendant qu'elle descendait la fermeture éclair, libérant ma virilité car je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enfiler de boxer en me changeant. Elle baissa les yeux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de suivre la descente de mon pantalon en s'abaissant. Je levai les pieds sous ses ordres muets et me retrouvai dans mon plus simple appareil, debout devant ma belle. La vue de Bella, nue à genoux devant moi, envoya une salve de plaisir dans le bas de mon ventre et je dûs faire preuve d'un contrôle que j'ignorais posséder afin de ne pas l'empoigner et la jeter sur le lit pour la prendre immédiatement. Mais mon calvaire ne s'arrêta pas. Sa main chaude se posa sur mon sexe gorgé et tendu à l'extrême. Je sifflai entre mes dents. Elle me caressa et fit quelques va-et-vients sur ma virilité avant de l'engloutir dans sa petite bouche. Le monde autour de moi explosa, tout comme le tonnerre qui se déchaîna en harmonie avec la sensation que je ressentis. Je posai une main sur sa tête, mes doigts s'enroulant dans sa chevelure brune.

"Stop!" m'écriai-je après quelques secondes.

Bella leva des yeux interrogateurs vers moi. Je la saisis par dessous les bras et la relevai pour la coller à moi.

"Je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues" me justifiai-je avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Je reculai d'un pas et nous fis tomber sur le lit, trouvant immédiatement ma place entre ses cuisses. Mon sexe se calant contre son intimité brûlante.

"Oh et c'est pas bien?" sussura-t-elle sensuellement à mon oreille.

"Ca pourrait être super mais là, maintenant, c'est en toi que je veux venir."

J'ondulai du bassin, frottant mon sexe tendu contre son clitoris que je sentais également gonflé, appelant mes attentions. Bella passa ses mains autour de mon cou et fourragea dans mes cheveux pendant que nous nous embrassions. Je n'étais jamais rassasié de ses lèvres. L'une de mes mains trouva son sein que je caressai. Je saisis son téton et le fis rouler entre mes doigts déclenchant une nouvelle salve de gémissements de ma partenaire. Ma bouche vint prendre le relais. Je mordillai son sein, le léchant, le suçant avec avidité. Je descendis la main vers sa hanche alors que je plaçai mon sexe à l'entrée de son antre. Je relevai la tête et revins vers son visage pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Sans la quitter des yeux, je m'enfonçai lentement, profondément en elle. Nous grognâmes de concert et à ce moment, je sus que j'étais au seul endroit où je voudrais toujours être. Avec elle, près d'elle et en elle. J'étais au paradis.

Je fonçai sur sa bouche, la dévorant de baisers tandis que j'intimai un mouvement de va-et-vient du bassin. Bella entoura ma taille de ses jambes, m'enserrant et me rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Nos corps enchevêtrés ne faisait plus qu'un. Nous bougions ensemble, selon le même rythme. Nos gémissements s'amplifièrent suivant la cadence de nos mouvements que j'accélérais progressivement. Sentant ses muscles intimes se contracter de plus en plus sur mon sexe et que mon orgasme ne tarderait plus à venir, je glissai la main entre nous et cajolai son clitoris en dessinant de petits cercles. Bella se mit à trembler dans mes bras lorsqu'elle explosa de plaisir en criant mon nom. Il ne me fallut que deux trois poussées de plus pour la rejoindre dans la jouissance et me déverser en elle. Je la sentis se détendre et relâcher ses jambes tandis que je m'affalai sur elle, tentant de calmer ma respiration laborieuse.

Ne voulant pas l'écraser de mon poids, je pivotai sur le dos, entraînant Bella avec moi et la serrant dans les bras. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à la relâcher et elle ne semblait pas le désirer non plus. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et j'en profitai pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Ca va?" demandai-je la tête enfuie dans ses cheveux.

Elle se blottit contre moi, me permettant de profiter de la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, de sa chaleur.

"Hum."

Je ris face à son vocabulaire plus que développé. D'une main, je caressai son bras et elle frissonna. Je me tortillai pour attraper la couette qui avait glissé au sol durant nos ébats et nous recouvrir avec.

"Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir te revoir, je ne me doutais pas de pouvoir être ici, avec toi."

"Et tu regrettes?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oh non. Pas du tout."

Sa voix se teinta de doute et d'une certaine tristesse. Je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte et me contentai de la serrer contre moi. La respiration de Bella devint progressivement plus lente et je sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil aussi.

Un léger craquement attira mon attention. Un latte du plancher venait de craquer sous le pas de quelqu'un. Revenant rapidement à la réalité, je m'assis et ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Bella, simplement vêtue de mon tee shirt se diriger sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de la chambre.

"Bella?"

Elle sursauta, posant sa main sur son coeur et pivota. Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, l'expression torturée que je pouvais y lire me fendit le coeur. Je quittai la douce chaleur du lit et avançai vers elle mais elle leva son bras devant elle pour m'intimer de me stopper. Elle souffrait, je le sentais mais refusait que je m'approche, que je la console. J'étais perdu. Après la nuit que nous venions de passer ensemble, comment pouvait-elle me tenir à distance? Et puis, où comptait-elle aller alors que le jour se levait à peine?

"N'approche pas" murmura-t-elle, la voix chargée de sanglots.

"Bella, mais...que fais-tu?"

Je tentai une seconde approche tout en lui parlant mais elle recula si vite que le bras que j'avais lancé en avant pour l'atteindre retomba m'emportant vers l'avant. Je posai les mains sur le lit pour ne pas tomber et me réinstallai à genoux. Je ne voulais pas la faire fuir encore plus et choisis le chemin de la discussion pour la retenir auprès de moi.

"Tu comptais partir ainsi, sans même me réveiller?"

"Je ...je dois partir"

"Non. Enfin, si tu dois partir, ok, mais pas ainsi."

"Jasper. Je...je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois vraiment partir" répondit-elle en voulant sortir.

"NON! Attends. On va se revoir?" demandai-je plein d'espoir.

"Je suis désolée"

"On va se revoir. Je veux te revoir."

"C'est impossible. Tu dois m'oublier. Tu n'aurais pas dû te réveiller."

Je la fixai sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Je me serais réveillé ensuite et je serais reparti à sa recherche. Comment pouvait-elle considérer cette nuit avec si peu d'importance?

"Je ne veux pas oublier. Bella je suis am..."

"Tais-toi! S'il te plait" sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

Bella s'entoura de ses bras. Des larmes brillaient sur ses joues mais dès que je faisais un geste pour me redresser, elle s'écartait.

"Ok, on va discuter calmement. Viens t'asseoir" répliquai-je en tapotant le matelas à côté de moi.

Bella m'observa avant de secouer la tête. Ma tenue ou plus exactement ma non-tenue ne devait pas inciter vraiment à la conversation. Je soupirai de frustration. J'avais envie et même besoin qu'elle revienne près de moi, qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne partait pas. Mais elle ne fit rien de tel. Elle regarda ses pieds avant de relever sa tête et de plonger son regard chocolat dans le mien. Et à la lueur que j'y vis, je sus que quoi que je puisse dire ou faire, je ne pourrais pas la retenir. J'étais en train de la perdre.

"Je dois partir. Maintenant."

"Pourquoi? Dis-moi au moins pourquoi. Qu'ai-je fait?"

"Oh rien du tout. Crois-moi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée et dont je n'aurais jamais osé rêver"

"Alors, pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas!"

"N'insiste pas" supplia-t-elle.

Alors que j'allais effectivement insister, je me figeai et écarquillai les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui se passait devant mes yeux.

"Quoi?"

"Comment...qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Ton corps ... ?"

Bella leva son bras devant ses yeux et son regard, au lieu de d'exprimer la peur ou l'inquiétude comme je m'y attendais, se voila d'encore plus de tristesse et même d'un peu de ce que je traduisis comme de la colère. Elle laissa retomber sa main avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle je dois partir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir ainsi. Je ne devrais même pas être ici. Je suis désolée" répéta-t-elle.

"Je t'en prie, Bella. Explique-moi" suppliai-je en me levant et m'approchant enfin d'elle.

Elle paraissait tellement fragile et déstabilisée qu'elle me laissa l'atteindre. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais son corps devenait de plus en plus translucide. J'hésitai à la toucher. Allais-je pouvoir la sentir, passer au travers ou activer sa disparition? La peur me nouait l'estomac.

"Qui es-tu?" insistai-je d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire."

"Bella! Avec ce qu'il se passe sous mes yeux, je pense en avoir déjà trop vu pour ne pas mériter une explication."

Je pensais qu'elle allait refuser mais je la vis relever les yeux vers moi avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir te voir après la première fois. En réalité, je n'aurais même jamais dû te rencontrer. Mais tu étais si malheureux que je voulais t'aider. Puis ...puis j'ai vu que tu me cherchais et j'avais tellement envie de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec toi et quitter un instant ma condition que je suis allée voir Abadon."

"Et qui est Abadon?" questionnai-je, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

"C'est ...comment dire? Mon patron en quelque sorte."

"Ok et patron de quoi?"

"Jasper, je ne peux..."

"Arrête. C'est trop tard pour les mystères. Dis-moi simplement la vérité" m'énervai-je en tentant de lui saisir le poignet qui, comme je l'avais craint, resta insaisissable. Bella regardait ma main se lever et passer au travers d'elle. Relevant ses yeux vers moi, elle m'avoua enfin la vérité.

"Je suis un ange...un ange gardien."

"Pardon?"

Je m'étais attendu à tout et même à l'impossible mais sa réponse me déstabilisa malgré tout.

"Un ange" répéta-t-elle.

"Oui j'ai bien entendu, mais...Bella, c'est impossible. Ca n'existe pas."

"Oh, c'est bien pour cela que nous devons rester invisible aux humains. Nous devons rester des êtres mystiques et surtout ne pas nous mêler de la vie terrestre. Juste surveiller car les hommes ont droit au libre-arbitre."

"Alors, comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés?"

"Parce que j'ai transgressé la plupart de nos règles et que j'ai refusé d'obéir à Abadon."

"Et tu ne peux pas continuer et venir...?"

L'expression torturée de Bella s'intensifia et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux quand elle me regarda. Elle leva la main et la passa sur ma joue. Je ne sentis pas ses doigts mais une douce chaleur accompagna ce mouvement.

"Non, ils ne voudront jamais. J'ai réussi à obtenir un sursis de douze heures mais maintenant, je n'aurai plus la permission de revenir. C'est totalement impossible en plus d'être inerdit."

"Bella ... Je ne veux pas te perdre"

Bella devenait de plus en plus triste et j'étais totalement incapable de la consoler. Je ne savais si cela était lié mais plus elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et se dandinait sur ses pieds et plus elle disparaissait. Je n'étais pas prêt à la voir quitter ma chambre et ma vie, maintenant. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire sinon tenter pitoyablement de la retenir par des paroles?

Bella s'approcha et elle effleura mes lèvres des siennes me laissant une sensation de picotement à l'endroit où elles auraient dû se poser. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment magique.

Le soleil se leva et pénétra dans la chambre m'aveuglant un peu. Bella regarda au dehors, hocha la tête. Je la distinguais de plus en plus difficilement alors que les rayons du soleil l'enveloppaient pour l'emporter vers les cieux. Dans un mouvement désespéré, je m'élançai vers elle mais ne réussis qu'à m'écraser contre la fenêtre. Je me retournai mais la pièce était vide. Bella était partie, emportant avec elle une partie de moi-même car le vide que je ressentais au centre de ma poitrine s'intensifiait comme si mon coeur montrait sa peine au travers de cette douleur. Même le soleil s'était caché derrière des nuages comme pour se joindre à ma tristesse.

"Reviens. Ne pars pas" priai-je en vain en tombant à genoux au centre de la chambre.

Sans que je puisse les retenir, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je m'en fichais. Alors que je laissais libre cours à ma peine, sa voix retentit.

_Jasper! Je regrette le mal que je suis en train de te faire. Je n'ai pas assez pesé les conséquences de mon attitude. Mais tu dois continuer à avancer. Tu dois vivre pour que ce que nous venons de partager ne soit pas inutile. Pour que notre rencontre compte. Tu dois poursuivre ta route car un jour prochain, l'amour frappera à ta porte. Il ne peut en être autrement car nul autre mieux que toi ne mérite de rencontrer le véritable amour. Sois heureux Jasper. _

Puis le silence revint. Ces paroles ne soulagèrent pas ma peine. Je restai un certain temps, assis sur la moquette de ma chambre, toujours nu quand j'entendis la voix d'Edward qui m'appelait depuis le salon. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de le voir. Je n'avais envie de voir personne. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il vint frapper à la porte. Je soupirai sachant qu'il ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant que je n'avais pas répondu. Il m'avait vu si mal, quelques mois auparavant qu'il s'inquiétait toujours.

"J'ai mal dormi, Ed. Je me lèverai un peu plus tard."

"Ok, Jazz. T'es sûr que ça va?"

"Oui t'inquiète."

_J'ai manqué d'élégance_

_En disant simplement_

_L'importance des sens_

_Dans mes sentiments_

_Manquer de bienséance_

_En parlant de ta peau_

_J'ai frôlé l'indécence_

_En murmurant ces mots_

_Le cœur a ses raisons_

_Que la raison ignore_

_Le corps a ses passions_

_Qui rendent tout plus fort_

_( watch?v=IUEtAxjl0BQ )_

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner appréciant la réserve naturel de mon ami. Jamais il ne tentait de s'imposer tout en restant attentif. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai à genoux sur le sol de ma chambre. Le temps s'était arrêté avec son départ mais la douleur que je ressentais au niveau de la poitrine ne semblait pas s'atténuer. Mes larmes s'étaient taries mais le chagrin que je ressentais par contre était toujours aussi vivace. Je sais, très peu masculin cette attitude mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. En moins de douze heures, j'étais passé d'homme heureux et amoureux au mec dévasté par le cyclone de l'amour...complètement anéanti. Bella, en me quittant, avait emporté une partie de moi. Tel un zombie, je finis par me redresser afin d'affronter la journée et mon ami. J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à me remettre il y a deux mois mais cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas certain d'en ressortir indemne.

_Te quiero te quiero_

_De mon cœur à mon corps_

_Te quiero c'est je t'aime_

_Juste un peu plus fort_

_Te quiero te quiero_

_De mon cœur à mon corps_

_C'est je t'aime_

_Mais juste un peu plus fort_

_Amie ma douce amie_

_Si belle intelligence_

_C'est d'une autre magie_

_A laquelle je pense_

_Un terme un peu plus beau_

_Pour parler de tendresse_

_Te quiero est un mot_

_Si gorgé de promesses_

_Mon cœur a ses raisons_

_Que ma raison ignore_

_Mon corps a ses passions_

_Qui rendent tout plus fort_

x

x

x

x

x

J'arrivais à l'entrée de Central Park pour ma visite hebdomadaire. Chaque vendredi depuis plus d'un an, je venais rendre visite à la vieille dame aux pigeons. Elle était toujours assise au pied des escaliers français, dans la même tenue défraîchie. Au début, je la saluais simplement, l'observant nourrir les volatiles et on échangeait quelques banalités. Sa présence me rappelait le nombre incalculable de fois où j'étais passé à côté d'elle pour chercher Bella. Elle restait, en quelque sorte, le lien ténu entre _mon ange_ et moi. Puis, au fil du temps, nous avions sympathisé, au point que je pensais lui avoir raconter toute ma vie. Je m'installais auprès d'elle et durant près d'une heure, nous discutions.

Je me souvenais de notre première rencontre après ma nuit avec Bella. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. J'avançais droit devant moi sans regarder où mes pieds me menaient lorsque trébuchais juste devant elle. Elle s'inquiéta pour moi mais ne recherchant pas de compagnie et n'ayant pas envie de parler, je la remerciai de sa sollicitude avant de m'éloigner. Pourtant, au bout de quelques pas, je rebroussai chemin et m'installai sur un banc tout proche. J'étais resté une heure à l'observer et à profiter du calme que me procurait cet endroit. Lorsque je me levai pour repartir, j'étais relativement plus détendu et serein qu'à mon arrivée. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête et me détournai pour reprendre la direction de l'appartement quand elle m'avait adressé la parole. Juste quelques mots qui m'avaient rasséréné quelques instants. Pourtant, dès que je m'étais éloigné, la peine, la tristesse et le désespoir qui m'habitaient étaient revenus au galop, m'anéantissant un peu plus. Je m'étais traîné le reste de la semaine, m'obligeant à me rendre au bureau chaque matin et à en revenir chaque soir afin de ne pas inquiéter outre mesure Edward. Celui-ci ne me quittait que rarement des yeux lorsque nous étions ensemble, délaissant même Tanya pour passer du temps avec moi. Je lui avais raconté dans les grandes lignes mon histoire avec Bella, évitant de lui dévoiler son secret. Au fond de moi, je sentais que je devais le garder pour moi et moi seul. Le temps s'était écoulé lentement. Progressivement, je remontai la pente comme je l'avais déjà fait quelques semaines plus tôt mais cette fois-ci, sans l'aide de cet ange qui avait traversé ma vie.

Je ne pris pas directement conscience que j'allais mieux. Au bout d'un mois, ma soeur Rosalie et son cher et tendre, Emmett, vinrent nous rendre visite et passer quelques jours à New York. Nous étions au restaurant avec Edward et Tanya, lorsque je me surpris à rire aux pitreries de mon futur beau-frère. Edward m'observa et me décrocha un sourire. J'étais enfin sur la bonne voie. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Je reprenais goût à mon travail, je sortais avec mes amis même si c'était moins fréquent; bref, je recommençais à vivre.

Une nouvelle routine s'installa dont mes visites hebdomadaires à Madame Clarisse sur son banc de Central Park. Je m'approchai donc sans effrayer les pigeons qui commençaient à bien me connaître au bout de cette longue année.

"Bonjour mon jeune ami."

"Bonjour, Madame Clarisse."

"Vous semblez bien pressé aujourd'hui?"

"Bien sûr. Et vous savez bien pourquoi!"

"Ainsi c'est le grand jour?"

"Oui, c'est le grand jour."

Elle m'offrit un sourire d'encouragement avant que je ne prenne congé d'elle, lui promettant de tout lui raconter en détail la semaine prochaine. C'est le coeur léger que je traversai le parc avec malgré tout une pointe d'angoisse.

Il y a quelques mois, alors que la vie reprenait tout son sens et que, malgré la tristesse que je ressentais toujours suite au départ de Bella, je ne laissais plus mon esprit s'envahir d'idées noires, je fis une rencontre au détour d'une rue près de chez moi. C'était en fin de journée et je rentrais après une longue journée de travail. J'étais fatigué et je savais que je serais seul car Edward et Tanya avaient des projets communs. Je marchais donc d'un pas décidé et en tournant au coin de la rue, je percutais de plein fouet celle avec qui j'avais rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Elle avait chuté sous le choc et j'avais bien failli m'écrouler sur elle. Heureusement que j'avais de bons réflexes car j'atterris au dessus d'elle, une main de chaque côté de son visage et quasi à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je m'attendais à des cris, des injures mais c'est un rire mélodieux qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Je ne pus que me joindre à elle et m'excuser. Nous avions passé la soirée ensemble pour que je puisse me faire pardonner et depuis, on ne se quittait plus. Elle avait fini de me guérir et j'étais à présent l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre.

Je l'aperçus au loin et mon visage devait arborer le même sourire idiot que j'avais chaque fois que je me trouvais près d'elle. Je m'approchai sur la pointe des pieds, voulant la surprendre mais une brindille craqua. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle me fit face et me rendit un sourire chaleureux où transpirait sa joie de me voir. En trois enjambées, je l'avais rejointe et prise dans mes bras. Immédiatement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et je pus m'adonner à mon passe-temps favori: l'embrasser. Je n'étais jamais rassasié d'elle, de son contact, de ses baisers. J'avoue que durant la journée, pendant que j'étais loin d'elle au bureau, il ne se passait que peu de moments où mon esprit n'était pas tourné vers elle.

"Bonjour toi" me dit-elle lorsqu'elle mit fin à notre baiser.

"Bonjour mon amour. Comment s'est passée ta journée?""

"Très bien. Et toi?"

"Bien mais c'est encore mieux maintenant que je suis auprès de toi."

Mes paroles la firent rougir pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'adorais ces teintes de rose, colorant ses joues. Je lui caressai le visage du bout des doigts.

"Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à ce qu'on se retrouve ici?" questionna-t-elle en faisant un geste ample de la main pour montrer l'espace autour de nous et surtout la statue devant laquelle nous nous tenions.

J'humectai mes lèvres car le doute refaisait surface et je désirais trouver les mots justes. Mais un seul regard à la magnifique jeune femme à mes côtés m'insuffla le courage nécessaire. Je l'attirai à moi, la plaçant devant moi, passant une main sur son petit ventre légèrement rebondi, ce qui la fit se pelotonner plus contre mon torse. J'enfouis un instant mon visage dans ses cheveux, appréciant de tenir dans mes bras les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. La femme de ma vie et ce petit être qu'elle portait et qui viendrait bientôt illuminer notre vie. Je la tournai pour lui faire face. Lentement, poussé par mon éducation qui me disait que ce moment devait être parfait et dans le respect total de mon amour, je posai un genou à terre sans tenir compte que nous étions dans le parc et que l'on pouvait me voir. Ma compagne eut un hoquet de surprise et plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche tandis que je saisissais la gauche au creux des miennes. Un dernier petit raclement de gorge et je me lançai:

"Si nous sommes ici dans Central Park et devant cette statue d'Alice, c'est parce qu'elle représente beaucoup pour moi, pour nous. C'est ici que je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois et cette rencontre a changé ma vie à tout jamais. C'est également ici que je suis venu te chercher et même alors que je pensais t'avoir perdue pour toujours, ce lieu est resté le seul lien que j'avais avec toi. Bella, je t'ai aimée dès le premier instant où je t'ai aperçue et cela ne changera jamais. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Tu viens de me offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux en me donnant ce petit être qui grandit en toi. Bella ... Mon ange, accepterais-tu de te lier à moi. Accepterais-tu de m'épouser?"

Les mots étaient lâchés! Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. Je vis passer toutes sortes d'émotions sur son visage et son silence commençait à me faire peur. Je m'apprêtai à me redresser, comprenant qu'elle ne savait pas comment refuser sans me blesser quand elle posa sa main droite sur mon épaule, stoppant mon mouvement. Je décidai donc de rester le genou à terre et de patienter. Bella prit mon visage entre ses mains, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle allait dire non. Mais tant qu'elle ne m'abandonnait plus, je resterais un homme heureux.

"Jasper. Jamais je n'ai imaginé pouvoir un jour vivre un rêve pareil car ce ne peut être que cela … un rêve! Je t'aime plus que tout. Bien sûr que j'accepte de t'épouser. Je ne désire qu'être avec toi pour le restant de mes jours."

Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée ces dernières minutes s'envolèrent dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots. Je me redressai d'un bond et la serrant dans mes bras, je l'embrassai passionnément. Ce baiser me renvoya quelques mois plus tôt. Après l'avoir percuté en pleine rue et avoir réalisé que je ne rêvais pas, je l'avais amenée chez moi. Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots entrecoupés de baisers enflammés durant le trajet. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et la curiosité me tenaillant, j'avais fini par la noyer de questions repoussant mon envie d'elle à plus tard.

Après avoir été rappelée au paradis par Abadon, Bella avait eu droit à un sermon dans les règles de l'art. Elle avait reçu l'autorisation de me faire ses adieux mais nullement de passer la nuit avec moi. Mais, j'appris que lorsqu'ils donnaient leur autorisation, ils ne pouvaient revenir sur leur parole. Et ce jour-là, Bella avait été autorisée à venir sur terre pendant douze heures. Selon leur règlement, elle fut sanctionnée et ne reçut plus de mission pendant plus d'un mois. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau convoquée, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Les anges tentèrent de lui rendre le goût de vivre mais son état ne s'améliora pas. Bella ne s'intéressait plus à rien, ni à personne. En désespoir de cause, Abadon convoqua Bella. Elle ne me raconta pas en détail les termes de leur discussion mais elle fut autorisée à revenir sur terre, sous certaines conditions. Dès qu'elle aurait quitté le paradis, elle perdrait à tout jamais ses ailes et son immortalité. Elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière même si notre histoire était morte. Bella accepta sans hésiter et fut projetée au coin de la rue où je la percutai. Bella avait tout abandonné pour moi. Mais j'étais prêt à tout lui donner. A elle et à notre enfant.

Je mis fin à notre baiser et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, embué de larmes. Je lui essuyai les joues avec mes pouces avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Malgré le froid d'hiver, un rayon de soleil traversa la couche de nuages. Nous avions l'avenir devant nous. Un avenir heureux et béni du ciel.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Avez vous aimé mon Jasper et son ange?**

Toutes les photos sur mon facebook (eliloulou mon monde)

Central Park (*)

Statue d'Alice (**)

Pont de Central Park (***)

Fontaine Bethesda "the angel of the water" (****)

terrace Bethesda (****)


End file.
